It all started with a Kiss
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory. H/D. FLUFF. Major fluff. No mature content, just kissing. Lot's of pairings, no relevance to anything however. I felt down and needed a pick-me-up. :  Sequel/Chapters pending judgment and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready for this then?" Harry asked looking at his blond boyfriend in concern. "It'll change everything, you know." He couldn't help but repeat part of his argument from last night.

Draco smiled and leaned forwards, capturing Harry's lips in a soft kiss. "Just open the door, prat. We'll deal with whatever happens _together_." With those words, the Slytherin took a smiling Harry's hand and squeezed it as Harry pushed open the door to the Great Hall.

Silence fell immediately as all eyes turned to them and their joined hands. Having decided on inflicting the most reassurance that, yes they really _are _together, Harry turns to Draco and kisses him passionately in the awed silence. Breaking apart, Harry smiles gently before opening his eyes and looking at Draco in concern, he was effectively startled when Ron jumped up from the Gryffindor table.

"YOU OWE ME 5 GALLEONS, ZABINI!" He yelled across the Great Hall to Blaise Zabini.

Ron's words seemed to be all it took for the other's to stop staring and start whispering amongst each other. Blaise got up from the Slytherin table and made his way through the Hall to Ron, bowing his head slightly in respect before gathering five galleons in his hand and dropping them into Ron's. Blaise murmured a few words to Ron before turning to leave for the Slytherin table. He was stopped by Hermione putting her hand on his shoulder, and leaned down to hear what she said. A wicked smirk came across his face as he listened and when she finished, he took her hand and kissed it, turning towards Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, would you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked, just loud enough for those in hearing range to hear. Ginny's face went as red as her hair and she nodded as a smile broke out on her face. Blaise then kissed her hand before he made his way back to his table where he sat down and talked to Pansy.

Harry and Draco were still standing at the doors, staring at their friends. They turned to look at each other and both were wearing puzzled expressions. Ron's face had drained of most of its colour and he was looking at Ginny with a perplexed expression, earning himself a smack to the back of his head from Hermione. Luna drifted over to the table and sat down next to Neville, engaging him in a conversation that left his ears and cheeks tainted pink and a smile threatening to break his face. Hermione got up and went to the Slytherin table, sitting on the bench across from Pansy Parkinson and held her hand across the table. Anthony Goldstein jumped up from the Ravenclaw table to sit next to Collin Creevey and his little brother Dennis. Terry Boot sat next to Cho Chang with his arm wrapped around her hip in a possessive grip. Dumbledore gazed out across the Hall, his eyes twinkling and raised his goblet in a silent toast to Harry and Draco.

When the scraping of chairs finally settled, each House table was mixed with students from all four tables, even the Slytherin table had more than one Gryffindor sitting at it. Smiling at Draco, Harry pulled him along to the Gryffindor table and sat in the middle of the new seating arrangements. Harry turned to Ron but found him engaged in an invigorating conversation with Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. Staring around the Great Hall, students from different year levels and Houses were mixed and matched everywhere. Even the slimy git Snape was holding a conversation with Professor Sinistra.

Harry shrugged to himself and began to pile bacon, eggs and sausages onto his plate along with a few slices of buttered toast and pouring himself a drink of pumpkin juice. Draco stared at the Gryffindor, a goofy grin slowly forming on his face. Using his fork, Draco snatched a rasher of bacon and an egg from Harry's plate, piling them on a piece of toast and chuckling at Harry's indignant noises. The people around the couple were looking in surprise, whether at Draco's smile or the obviousness that Draco stealing food off of Harry's plate was almost like a natural occurrence.

It was hard to believe that after six weeks of sneaking around and not-so-subtle sneaking around, Harry and Draco's fed-up-ness with the Wizarding world and their view of Harry after the war had pushed them to make the most dramatic announcement they wanted to make. Having the results of their coming out end in inter-House unity after almost 1000 years of Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry was more than the two teenaged boys hoped for.

Needless to say, all the classes that day were filled with tables consisting of mixed students from each House. Old rivalries have died out now that there isn't any need for them and to Harry and Draco's relief, they aren't the talk of the school. Oh, they are one of the threads of gossip, but mostly people are talking about everyone else and who sat with who at breakfast and when the inter-House relationships started and who the most likely couple to survive would be. That night at dinner, students don't hesitate to sit with their friends from different Houses like they did at lunch, they form groups and sit together, often with people in the groups being involved in another group and thus a successful merging of two groups is the result. The couples sit at one of the tables that is less populated than the others. Somehow, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables seem to be the most popular for the Gryffindor and Slytherins to sit together.

The boys didn't realize that by being together, the Ex-Death Eater and the Man-Who-Lived, they had rocked the Wizarding world in one of the most scandalous affairs that it had seen since the story of Dumbledore and Grindelward leaked out, nor that they had unintentionally just changed the status quo of the next generation of Hogwarts students

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted fluff, I gave myself fluff. I know it's not the seventh chapter of Lover's, which will be written after my exams or hopefully sometime this weekend, but it is a story that woke me up at 3am just so I could get the first fifty words written down before I lost them. All in all, I've spent the better part of an hour on this story. It's 1000 words completely. And fluffy. And Harry/Draco. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for my rambling. It being 1:30AM in the morning does something to me to make me ramble. Please, tell me if you like it or not. I may just do a sequel depending on reviews and judgment.**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yeah, I know that this is technically not allowed and all… But I just wanted to ask you all a question.

Does anyone want a second chapter? I'd be willing to write one, as soon as I've done my next chapters for **His Expected and Unintentional Lovers **and **Secret Pleasures of Slavery.** Oh, if you haven't read either of them, please do! And review them! Reviews are like my drugs, you guys are my dealers!

So, please review this, just to tell me whether you think I ought to write a second chapter or not.


End file.
